


Wilted dreams and broken flowers

by MmeCurie



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeCurie/pseuds/MmeCurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own direction on another's work...  A more jaded Ratonhnhake:ton who isn't so tolerant of a certain woman's silly games and blithe treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilted dreams and broken flowers

"You like this?" Ratonhnhake:ton rasps into her ear as he squeezes her neck in his hand. His fingers press into the soft skin of her slender throat and she struggles to breathe, pulling her hands against the red sash he had taken from his waist and tied her wrists together with only moments ago. Why has he become like this? He had seemed so shy and soft spoken when they had first met at the Inn and he had always been so considerate of her whenever they would spend time together. With her throat so constricted and her hands tied and held by Ratonhnhake:ton's other hand, she is helpless to stop him as he pushes her against the rough boards siding the Mile's End beside the pig pen. No one can see them out here near the well and she can't even scream. Releasing her tied hands, he reaches up and tears at the bodice of her dress. She tries to push him away but he leans in against her body and pins her hands between them. She shakes her head and tries to scream but only a hiss escapes through his grip.

"I thought you wanted me. You took all my gifts, my flowers, but never appreciated them. I tried to tell you about our past together but you would not believe me so now I am teaching you. You will learn in time not to defy me or fight." Her knees feel weak and she wishes she could faint to escape this nightmare. Her body refuses to comply as Ratonhnhake:ton roughly snaps the laces of her bodice and exposes her to his sight.

"You will submit to me, woman." She shakes her head and suddenly she sees stars. Through her confusion and the high pitched ringing in her left ear, she realizes that he just struck her. She tastes iron and salt on her tongue and touches her cut lip with her tongue. Ratonhnhake:ton's voice becomes lower and he presses his lips to her mouth, kissing her roughly. When he pulls back, he licks her blood from his face with a sneer.

"Now will you submit?" Her heart races and he raises his hand threateningly until she nods her head, tears falling from her eyes. Ratonhnhake:ton takes his hand from her throat and she doubles over, tryng to catch her breath. In a flash, he grabs her and pushes her forward against the low fence surrounding the pig pen. He lifts her skirts and takes her there, the stench of the mire just below her face filling her nose and making her gag. The fence digs into her hips painfully but she is unable to ease herself away with her useless hands as he mercilessly satisfies himself. When he finishes he grabs her by the hair and pulls her up against his body, squeezing her breasts as he whispers into her hair.

"Next time you will come downstairs when I ask the first time. No more games, no story time, no more coy talk, and no more courtship. You are mine and no one else's. If you try to run, I will find you, no matter where you go. If you even think of escaping me I will know." He wrenches the sash from her wrists and loops it around his waist, securing it over his furs as she stands and does her best to cover her naked chest. Ratonhnhake:ton steps frighteningly close and lifts her face in his hand.

"Do you understand?" She nods and Ratonhnhake:ton leans in until his face is mere inches from hers.

"Say it!" he snarls.

"I understand."

"You understand... what?"

"I understand, master."

"Good." He pushes her backwards by her face and turns from her, walking away and leaving her clutching her arms around herself, weeping silently, knowing in her heart that she is the kept woman of a true monster.


End file.
